Question: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-6x+2y = 20}$ ${y = 10+3x}$
Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-6x+2y = 20}$ $-6x{+6x} + 2y = 20{+6x}$ $2y = 20+6x$ $y = 10+3x$ ${y = 3x+10}$ ${y = 10+3x}$ ${y = 3x+10}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = 3x+10}$ ${y = 3x+10}$ Both equations have the same slope and the same y-intercept, which means the lines would completely overlap. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Since any solution of ${-6x+2y = 20}$ is also a solution of ${y = 10+3x}$, there are infinitely many solutions.